S2E3 Just Me and You
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: It's full moon again, but it is a speacial full moon for Rhydian and Maddy. Tonight is the night they find out who they truly are to eachother! This is the 3rd part of my series, hope you enjoy it! Sorry the summary is rubbish, but I promise the story is better! xx
1. Chapter 1

**Maddy's POV**

Full moon. My favourite time of the month. The leaves crunched beneath our feet as we ran through the woods, the way we usually travel to school. I had so much energy stored up inside me that we took the long route to school, through every bit of the woods we could think of. We weren't really paying attention to the time; school will probably be starting soon, if it hasn't already. But I was fine where I was. Doing my favourite activity, running, with my favourite person, Rhydian!

It was odd how distant my parents had seemed since he came back, I thought they would have been keeping a close eye on us, considering what happened last time we were in the woods!

In the distance I heard the school bell go, "Perhaps we better get to school, we don't want to be late, again!" I called, I wasn't entirely sure where Rhydian was, but I knew he could hear me. I looked around frantically searching for him. I heard a thud from behind me. I jumped slightly and heard a laugh from behind me.

"You know I don't like it when you do that!" I said elbowing him. This just made him laugh more. I gave in, knowing I would never win this.

"Fine, but we do have to get to school!" I grabbed his hand and started running towards our school.

We walked into Mr Jeffries' class around 15 minutes late. Embarrassed, I looked to the floor, Rhydian just grinned at him before taking his seat next to me.

School went by really slowly, even more so then usual. Eventually the final bell rang, and Rhydian and I were the first out of the door, and heading towards the woods – I didn't even say good bye to Tom or Shan, but I'm sure they will understand now that they know about us.

We sat under our tree, there was still at least 2 hours til moonrise. I sat up and looked up to the tree, where you could still faintly see my blood from when Ceri attacked me.

"What is it?" asked a sweet voice, the voice of my fun-loving boyfriend.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about the last time we were here. A lot has happened since I first saw you, I mean, I transformed for the first time, my friends found out who I really am, you left then came back to me..." I was lost in my thoughts.

"Yeah, oh has your mum or dad said anything to you about that night when Ceri attacked?"

"No, why?" I was slightly, no very confused at what Rhydian said. I still don't remember much from that night, but I tried not to think about it as it only gave me a headache.

Rhydian shrugged, "Well it was just something I heard your mum and dad say, something about us needing to know something..."

"We could just ask them, if we go now we could have enough time before the moon to question them on it."

He nodded in agreement, we ran towards my house, playfully chasing each other, lost in the moment. When we got there I opened the door and walked into the kitchen, where the delicious smell of meat was coming from. My

"Hey mam, hey dad, I was just wondering about something Rhydian heard you say in the forest..."

Mam and dad looked at each other nervously then turned to face me and Rhydian...


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddy's POV**

"Mam, Dad? What's going on?" I asked. We had been stood here for what seems like hours (it was probably only a minute or two but time always seemed slow on full moon days!) and they still hadn't said anything. Rhydian was stood behind me; I was surprised at how still he was considering my parents are avoiding answering any questions. They resumed work around the kitchen getting the meat ready for tonight. They only looked at us for about a second before turning away and now they were completely ignoring me!

"Put your school stuff away Maddy, you don't want it to get ruined do you?" my dad said, still with his back to me.

"No, I really need to talk to you about..."

"Come on hurry up! Its full moon time soon!" my mum cut me off, leaving me stood there with my mouth open. I looked to the clock; there was still another 1 hour and 20 minutes before we had to be in the den, let alone full moon.

"DAD!" I shouted.

My dad sighed, stopping what he was doing.

"We can't do this forever Emma," he whispered.

"Do what? What are you keeping from us?" asked Maddy. Mam and dad sat down at the kitchen table but still said nothing.

"Mads maybe we should just leave it for now..." Rhydian whispered into my ear.

"No!" I shouted, "I want to know what they haven't been telling me!" Rhydian backed off giving me space to calm down.

"Sit down Maddy, you as well Rhydian, we need to talk to you," Dad said. I edged towards the chair infront of me and sat down, Rhydian just hovered behind me, I guess he still wasn't comfortable around my parents since he had left.

"What is it? What is it so bad that you have to keep it from me? We never have secrets!" I say as calmly as I could manage. I had a feeling it would either be something big or something wolfy or possibly both, either way I wanted to know.

"Well..." Mam started, "We realised that night in the woods, the night Ceri attacked..."

"Realised what?" Rhydian asked, but I think it was more out of curiosity then anything, his hands resting on the back of the chair next to me.

"That you two," dad pointed to both me and Rhydian, "Belong together..."


	3. Chapter 3

"That you two," dad pointed to both me and Rhydian, "Belong together, and not just in any human way like your friends might think, or even the way that you see in the TV," Now I was totally confused. It obviously showed on my face because dad quickly continued. "It's the wolf inside you, its part of our code for the wolf to 'choose' who you should be with, and once you see that person that instinct takes over. It's not like in humans where, they feel love, this is something much stronger. You wouldn't be able to live without them,"

"But... I was fine for that week that he was gone!" I said, looking up to Rhydian, his eyes meeting mine, holding my gaze.

"You weren't completely fine though, you wouldn't talk, you barely ate anything, and you didn't leave your room. It wasn't too bad because you hadn't known each other that long and you hadn't even transformed when you first meet him," Mam said. She stood up and turned to Rhydian. I jumped up, putting myself in between them. Probably just proving my parents theory, or proving it myself. Whatever it was, mam backed away, smiling slightly.

"That's why we didn't recognise it at first, we had suspicions but when he came back, when Ceri attacked, that's when we knew for definite." Dad continued.

I went into the front room and sat on the couch thinking about what I had just been told. Is this true, but why would they lie, they probably aren't very pleased it's Rhydian. While I was working it through in my head, Rhydian came over and sat next to me. We didn't have time to talk because mam and dad soon followed saying that we had to get into the den, even though there was still an hour to go. They don't like taking risks when it comes to this kind of stuff, especially since the last 3 full moons me and Rhydian transformed in the wild, getting trapped in a cage on one of them.

Rhydian and I followed my parents down to the den and prepared ourselves for the full moon. There was an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air. Despite many attempts of my parents trying to engage me and Rhydian in any sort of conversation. We just sat on the floor in the corner of the basement holding hands the way we always did on full moons. Facing each other watching the transformation happen. Normally I would be running around full of the energy the moon was giving me but I was still working out what my parents had said to us only a few moments before.

It wasn't long before I felt my inner wolf surfacing and it wasn't long until the full moon had risen and around me stood 3 wolfs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maddy's POV **

My parents drove me and Rhydian to school the next day, I still hadn't said anything about what my parents told us last night, I hadn't said much at all really. Me and Rhydian kept having awkward glances, but we didn't talk. The car ride was long and painful. As soon as we got to school, I got out of the car as quick as I could and headed to Mr Jeffries' class, I didn't even wait for Rhydian.

I ran straight into Tom and Shannon, knocking bits of paper everywhere. I bent down to start picking them up, and of course who came to help me? Rhydian.

"Maddy!" shouted Shannon

"Sorry Shan, I... I just... sorry," I mumbled, piling up the paper then handing it back to Shannon.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom, again I couldn't up with anything. I stuttered a few words but luckily Rhydian came to my rescue.

"She's just been given some big news, we both have," he said. Shannon and Tom just nodded then carried on walking down the corridor. I started to walk in the opposite direction put Rhydian grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks.

"Mads, listen to me. I know this is big..."I yanked my arm away from him and carried on walking. "You're gonna have to talk to me at some point!" he yelled after me. I turned around and stormed back to him.

"You wanna talk fine!" I shouted and ran out of the school building into the woods, knowing he would follow me. I didn't care that people were staring at us; I had gotten use to it. Rhydian chased me through the outskirts of the trees that had become a second home to us. We came across the clearing in the woods where our tree stood. I stopped and looked around. Memories, more like flashbacks, came pouring into my mind. When I first saw Rhydian, when I first transformed, and that Ceri attacked. He was right, I couldn't escape it forever.

He came up behind me, placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. I looked into his eyes but this time it wasn't awkward, like it had been since last night.

"We can't hide forever..." he whispered to me


	5. Chapter 5

**Maddy's POV**

"We can't hide forever..." he whispered to me.

I knew he was right, but I just couldn't tell anyone about this, I was finding hard to talk to him about it – and he in just as much shock as I was! It was especially awkward because my parents had told us, not letting us find out by ourselves, which is kina of, no very, weird. I thought they had told me everything about being a Wolfblood, apparently not.

"I know, we have to get to school!" I whispered laughing. I took his hand and ran off towards school, knowing we would be late again. Luckily we didn't have Mr Jeffries today (he was away on a course or something) so hopefully the supply teacher won't be as judging.

At lunch, we went to sit at our normal table with Tom and Shan, who were already there.

"Hey Shan," I said, setting my tray on the table, she looked up to me with that inquisitive look in her eyes. She always knew when there was something on my mind; it's actually really annoying because it means I can't hide anything from her. I looked away, avoiding her gaze, and turned to Tom, but he was the same as Shannon.

"What was up with you this morning?" Tom asked

"Nothing," me and Rhydian said at the same time.

"Maddy, you know you can't hide anything from me, so you can either tell me or I will find out myself – like I did when your secret was that you were a wolf!" Shannon said forcefully. I winced at her words, of course she would, she would find out soon enough anyways. I looked to Rhydian; he just nodded at me then looked to his tray of food. I drew a deep breath and turned to Shannon and Tom, who both staring at me now.

"Well, the thing is... me and Rhydian are together..."

"Never!" Tom said sarcastically.

"You didn't let me finish Tom! It's some wolfy thing, I don't even understand it myself, but it has something to do with a wolf version of soul mates and my mam said something about not be able to not be together. If that makes sense?" I looked from Shan to Tom then back to Rhydian. Rhydian looked into my eyes. HELP! I thought. It was like he heard because soon after he turned to and tried to explain it to them better. He didn't do a much better job than I did really; in fact I think he confused them even more!

For the rest of the afternoon neither of them said much to us, I think they were still trying to understand it – I know I am. Once school had finished I said goodbye to them and got into my dad's car with Rhydian.

Rhydian and I were in my bedroom. He sat on my bed while I lay next to him with my history book balancing on my stomach.

"That was weird before," he muttered, breaking the silence.

"What was?" I asked, sitting up

"At lunch... it's like I could hear what you were thinking, I heard you say help, but your lips didn't move. Either that or you make an amazing venquilitrist!" he said laughing at himself.

"No I really did think that..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Maddy's POV**

"At lunch... it's like I could hear what you were thinking, I heard you say help, but your lips didn't move. Either that or you make an amazing venquilitrist!" he said laughing at himself.

"No I really did think that..." I said, sliding closer to him, "More importantly, I thought it too you, as in, I wanted you to hear,"

"This is getting weird!" he said. A knocking sound came from my door and both of our heads turned sharply. They knocked again. Eventually I got up and opened the door to reveal my parents standing there with a sheepish look on their faces.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the door?" mum asked suspiciously

"Mam, we were just talking," I say rolling my eyes; I walked back over to my bed, and sat next to Rhydian. "What do you want?"

"We were just wandering if Rhydian was staying for dinner, because we are going food shopping. That's all," dad said.

_We should ask them about this! _Rhydian's voice echoed in my head.

"No!" I shouted out loud, earning me a strange look off my parents.

"If he wasn't staying then you could have just said, no need to shout Maddy," mum said sternly.

I shook my head, "I mean he is staying if that's okay with you..." giving them my best 'hopeful' look.

"Maddy are you okay pet?" mum asked looking from me to Rhydian then back to me again. I nodded, smiling at her. "Well, okay then, we should be back in about an hour," she said as her and dad walked towards the door, closing it behind them. I walked up to the door and put my ear against it, hoping to hear what they were saying. Nothing. Complete silence. They mustn't have stopped. Usually they stop when they think I'm acting strange and they know what it is, so either they are in a rush or they don't know: I hope it's the latter. I turned round to see Rhydian string at me.

"Why didn't you ask them?" he said, trying not to shout.

"I don't know, because it's weird enough talking about this with my boyfriend, let alone with my parents. Or maybe it's because they will give us another lecture if they do know. Or maybe, if we're lucky, they will just whisper about it behind our backs! You know that they don't particularly like you after you left! Imagine they what they would of said if I said_ 'sorry to bother you, but I can hear Rhydian's thoughts inside my head. Do you know what this is?' _Do you have any idea how long they will just drone on about if they do?" I screamed. I'll admit I was ranting a little but... what is he pointing to? I followed Rhydian's gaze, only to see my parents standing in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maddy's POV**

"Imagine they what they would of said if I said_ 'sorry to bother you, but I can hear Rhydian's thoughts inside my head. Do you know what this is?' _Do you have any idea how long they will just drone on about if they do?" I screamed. I'll admit I was ranting a little but... what is he pointing to? I followed Rhydian's gaze, only to see my parents standing in the doorway.

"What did you just say Madeline?" Mum gasped; there was a faint look of horror on her face before she turned to dad, then walked out. Dad gave us an awkward smile before following her out. I looked worriedly to Rhydian who was in just as much shock as mum was. I just rolled my eyes and stormed out, searching for my parents. I stopped outside the kitchen and put my ear to the door so I could hear them talking in there – well it was more dad trying to calm mum down. Rhydian soon appeared behind me, making me jump.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, before leaning against the wall as well.

"_They cannot be at that stage? They only found out yesterday!" Mum wailed_

"_We don't know how deep this connection between them goes – you know it depends on the wolf and what they have been through with each other. What happened with Ceri in the woods might have been enough to seal it. Everyone is different!" dad tried reason with her. _

Rhydian flinched at the sound of his mother's name and I backed up from the wall. I debated for a moment before deciding to go and talk to them about it.

"Maddy what if this is something more than we thought? What if..." I turned around to shut him up before he could put anymore worries in my head – I had enough of my own without worrying about his as well.

"I have to know Rhydian," I said softly.

"I just don't want you to be hurt," he said, wrapping me in his arms.

I took his hand, opened the door to the kitchen and walked in. Both my parents jumped when we walked in.

"I want to know why I can hear his thoughts, and why is it so bad?" I said, glaring at my parents, pulling Rhydian close to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to amelie 1913****as she is awesome, she gave me my first review that wasn't from and English speaking country! This is for you Amelie!**

**Maddy's POV**

"I want to know why I can hear his thoughts, and why is it so bad?" I said, glaring at my parents, pulling Rhydian close to me.

"It's not bad sweetie, your mother's just worried about you," Dad said

"What's there to be worried about?" I snarl

"It's just this is moving too fast for your mother, she didn't realise how... intense you guys were," my dad replied, extremely calmly, too calmly...

"Well, Mr S, are you cool with this, you haven't said much about it?" asked Rhydian from behind me.

"I'm but you do anything to hurt again and I won't be fine about it," dad reassures him.

"Look, pet, I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier, but as you can guess this is a pretty big shock for us..." mum said coming forward to try and hug me. I quickly pull back in disgust.

"If this is a shock for you, how do you think I feel? This isn't happening to you! I had to nearly die before you realise I was happy with Rhydian and even then, all you do is tolerate him!" I screamed at her. Mum just looked at me with a shocked, but stern expression on her face. I felt my eyes starting to glow, so I turned away and buried my head into Rhydian's chest trying to calm myself down. I felt his arms wrap around me to keep me steady.

When I look back to mum, she is still staring at me, but it's more with disbelief if anything.

"Look sweetie, not even we know why you can hear each other's thoughts. No one does really. It only happen with a few of us, usually wildbloods – which would make sense given Rhydian's parentage." I see my mum trying really hard not to snarl at Rhydian. "I had only heard about it through rumours, which is why I overreacted slightly..."

"Slightly?!" I giggled, which made both my dad and Rhydian smirk.

"Alright, maybe not slightly," mum admits, smiling.

Me and Rhydian were walking out in the woods, just glad to get away from my parents after the past few days. He held my hands in his as we wandered about the trees. We stop infront of our tree and Rhydian pulls me in close. I look up into his eyes and smile. He smiles back and leans forward, I lean to meet him. Slowly, the gap between us got smaller until our lips were touching. I melted into him, and lost all worries about my parents. It was just me and him.

**A/N: so that's it for this 'episode' I hoped you all enjoyed! I'm sorry it took so long to update! Look out for my next one! Thank you all for those who have reviewed/favourite/followed my work! XXXXXXXX**


End file.
